The forbidden Fruit
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Well, how to sum it up... Scorpius asked Rose on a date, how would this turn out? On top of that, professor's Snape's trying to help.


Disclaimer : I don't own the HP novels. Because I'm on writer's block for the other long story, I'll write a series of Scorpius-Rose one-shots, for you guys. I find that writing helps me find my inspiration. A clarification: for me, Snape didn't die, so that's why I include him in all of my stories.

Summary: in which Scorpius's admiring Rose from afar. Scorpius wants to be a part of the Potter-Weasly coalition, but can't due to them detesting him. He of course, has feelings for Rose. A more abbreviated version of the longer one, I'd daresay.

Scorpius's PoV:

Scorpius found her absolutely stunning with her titian braids. He was more than infatuated with her. Her being Rose Weasly, the off-zone girl. He always desired to be a part of their group of friends. His dad said no, and her parents refused categorically to let their daughter get acquainted with him, which was very heart-breaking for an outsider. He let out a sigh. How would he achieve his goal? She was untouchable to him. He had plenty of Slytherin friends and even girlfriends, but the grass's always greener elsewhere, right? He's even had some "girlfriends" from time to time. They just didn't seem none too appealing to him. He was uninterested in them and so, their "dating" sessions ended rather abruptly.

He always wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor too, so he could get close to them and have a friendly conversation with Rose, his dream girl. How he despised the _Sorting Hat_! Harry told James it took into account their choices, but it seemed for him, it didn't. He felt so sorry for himself.

Outside, he jested with other girls, exchanged notes, talked about potion lessons with them. Inside, he was almost breaking. His suffering just won't leave him, an almost physical pain. He kept the appearance of a tough and unbreakable guy, but he knew he wasn't so resistant. He led his friends to victory during Quiddtich matches. He'd sometimes loose on a whim just to see Rose smile. That was the only way he could make her feel really happy. And he felt really content, in his heart too. If only it could happen more often. He always wondered how it would be to debate with Rose when she was having a fit of thoughts.

Once, Snape kept him after his lesson, and had a conversation about it with him. "Scorpius, listen to me, I loved Lilly with all my heart too, a muggle-born Gryffindor. Believe, it's hard to love when the other person hates our guts. You need to try. If she's as stubborn as her, then I'd recommend you not to get your hopes up too high. The Bloody Baron also loved the Grey Lady, and she was his downfall."

"Professor, I'm at least going to try. I wish to be on more amicable terms with the Potter lot."

"That's your thing then, don't come to me in tears and telling me I didn't warn you."

"I understand the stakes and what it's going to take." Life was so complicated. Why couldn't he have it the way he wanted?

Snape's PoV:

Well, my poor Scorpius, fallen for a lion's girl. How should I help? I have no idea for the moment. I'll think about it later. I know, I'll set them up during potions class. Rose will have a fit of rage, I'm sure. It's as if I was taking a bull by the horn, really.

McGonnall came in his office and interrupted his thoughts. "Why hello Snape, why so pensive?"

"Well, you see, I got this problem. A student of my house's in love with a Gryffindor. I was hoping for some help on this one."

"A star-crossed lovers' story eh Sev? What a pity. Such a tragedy, as good as _Romeo and Juliet_!"

"Well, McGonnall, if you don't have anything more to say, then please leave!

"Right then, see you next time."

McGonnall was really something in his opinion. Barging into his office and saying those things. Well for Malfoy's complication, he'd play matchmaker.

The next day, the students were bustling themselves over their notes, during his class, as well as Ms. Weasley. There was teamwork to be done today, it was the perfect day.

"Class, today we'll be studying the wand enhancing potion, which will empower them. Can anyone tell me more about it?"

Weasley raised her hand first. Snape let it pass.

"Somebody else than Miss Weasley?" Nobody else did.

"Well then, let's get this rolling."

"We will do it in teams, and first I'll assign Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley as partners and others are free to choose whoever they want." Snape gave Malfoy a knowing look. Malfoy asserted it by a small nod in return.

"Why? That's not fair!" Rose was the first one to say.

"You'll not question me or you'll receive a more severe chastisement. 10 points off for Gryffindor." He heard her groan and he was satisfied. Begrudgingly, she walked over Scorpius' desk and began working with him.

"Well, Malfoy, let's get it done as fast as possible. I don't want to tarry on this longer than it should take."

"I beg to differ, Weasley, we need to do it fast, but we also need to deliver quality." Malfoy loved altercating with her.

"So, Weasley, what ingredients should we use for this potion? I'm sure you know it already."

Rose was totally lost again. Why was he being so courteous? Her mind must be slipping. He was picking her brain? Since when did Malfoy do that?

"Well, first, Malfoy, we totally need the..." And they were on civil terms during the whole session, much to Malfoy's delight. He always liked to push her buttons and seeing the blushes in her cheeks. Today, he didn't. He behaved quite calmly. After potions class, Malfoy clutched the chance to ask her for a dinner:

"Hey, Rose, you wanna go for a dinner tonight at the restaurant?"

"Why would you ask that? I don't get your drift."

"I've no malignant intents, please. I just want to get to know you."

"No, Malfoy, ok... this is too weird, really... Malfoy asking me for a dinner... again, I'm imagining things." Rose was talking aimlessly.

"You're not Rose, I'm really asking you out, please." Malfoy's eyes watered.

"Why? So you can torture me a little more? And in private?"

"No no, I'm begging you to a date, goddammit! Because I want to be your friend! You're just so damn inaccessible for me. Why did you think Snape put us together in this class?"

"Am I hearing things? You wanna be friends?" _Today's pretty demented_, Rose thought.

Albeit Malfoy was ranting, seemingly not hearing her question...

"Yes, I love you! For god's sake, I've been trying hard to get this message through your head. It was love at first sight! From the moment I first saw you on the train, I was obsessed with you! And I hated myself for making you shudder, for making you cry. I hated myself for not being able to approach you. I wanted be friends with Al too! I met the same fate as my father, Draco Malfoy, when I extended my hand at the beginning of the first year."

"Well, you didn't seem none too charming when we first met, as I seem to recall. In fact, you appeared a little immature and rude, even cold with your over politeness."

"Forgive me, for not being up to your standards! I desired to be friends with you, and because Al hated me at the first gander, I couldn't. We should break down our family's barriers and start afresh."

Rose couldn't believe her ears at all. Malfoy was suggesting this? She must have gone completely insane. She squinted at him: he was behaving very unusually, really...

"Malfoy, I just can't... I promised my Dad I wouldn't interact with any Slytherins. He wouldn't permit it!"

"I think your dad's quite the dictator, Rose, for bossing you around like this. Stand up to him and change his mentality about the Malfoys!"

"Malfoy... I'm really touched by this... I just don't have enough courage to defy my dad's commands... he'd hand out sanctions... and..." Malfoy was being quite forceful and pushy. She honestly didn't know he felt something other than hate for her... As for herself, she didn't know what to make of him... and his sudden declaration...

"Rose, is it because of my family name? Then I'd abjure my father's name and I'd take a different one. If it's the case, then I think you hate my bloodline more than me. Am I not right?"

"What are you on about, Malfoy? I've no use for you at all. I won't be your friend, at any given time. And while we're at it, would you please tell me what I did to deserve all this scoffing?"

Malfoy raised his voice. "I told you; get this through your thick skull. I've loved you since forever! I always needed to outdo you in every class, even in Quidditch... a sport I excelled at. I let you win on purpose, because I wanted to make you happy... He'd be furious at me for it... My dad gave me no rest about it. You have to beat Rose, you gotta prove yourself better than her because she's a mudblood...This is the only way you'd even remotely notice me. The only person I could talk to about you was professor Snape, who'd at least commiserate with me. I was deeply anguished because I couldn't get this out... I tried very hard to date other girls in Slytherin... they didn't do at all... they weren't you... I always dreamed of discussing lessons with you, even just sitting on a bench with you..."

What Malfoy said didn't really make sense to her, at all... Her mind was in utter chaos after listening to him. She was more than shocked. She didn't know what to answer him after his tirade.

"Why Rose, at loss for words? I don't care if you don't return my affections. All I want is to you laugh and grin after you beat me at something, even have a friendly chat with you at times."

Rose listened, yet again, she was taken by surprise. She had no idea he had such a profound love for her. At least she'd be amiable towards him. She'd not bite his head off or scream at the top of her lungs whenever he's in the same room as her. At least she could give him that.

"Yes, I'd abide by your last wish. I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry. I just can't... My dad would be in a terrible fury if he found out. I can't give you much more and I can't go out with you tonight, sorry..."

"I understand your dilemma. It's either me or your family and I understand they mean a lot to you."

"Thank you Malfoy. Concerning Al, James, I can't really sway them... they're a little obtuse.. I can't do much more for you."

"That's all right, Rose."

At least Malfoy got part of his wish... even if he didn't get Rose as a bosum chum.


End file.
